I Won't Ever Leave You
by theyhadadate
Summary: So basically, what if Chris never met Bianca, and was with someone else? What if she was keeping a secret from him? Bad summary, but the story's a lot better than this! T just in case. AU. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**In this future, Chris has not met Bianca, and is currently dating someone else…**

**If that helps to explain this at all.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Charmed isn't mine. I wish! But Anna and Sarah are! :D**

_November 18, 2019_

Anna darted through the abandoned house quietly, brown eyes flicking around, looking for someone. Her feet quietly thumped against the ground, dust swirling around her heels. A cool wind blew her silky chocolate waves around her face. She suddenly slowed to a stop, turned and faced a door. With a soft laugh, she pushed it open. "You can't fool me that easily Chris!" A man tumbled out at her feet with a hard thud. Anna shook her head quietly and pulled him to his feet.

"I really thought I had you this time!" Chris moaned sarcastically. Anna rolled her eyes and flicked a stray wave out of her face. She sighed and grabbed his hand. "Let's go home. It's not safe here, we both know that. If HE catches wind that we're here…" She shook her head. "We better go." Chris nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. The couple quickly disappeared in a swirl of white and blue orbs.

_June 27, 2020_

"Chris, you don't have to do this!" Anna begged tearfully, grabbing her boyfriend's sleeve. "We've kept ourselves hidden, we can move out of the country, we can be safe somewhere else!" Chris wrenched his arm away from her and grabbed a long brown jacket from a peg on the wall. She kept on pleading with him. "Chris… please. We can run away!" He sent her a glare that silenced her.

"Anna, you know why I have to. He's my brother! I can't just…" He trailed off. Anna started to cry, tears running down her face without stop. Chris sighed and walked towards her, pulling her in his arms. "Hey, it's okay. I'll be back soon. And everything will be alright, I promise." He looked her in the eyes. He suddenly felt a twinge of regret and sadness. Chris didn't want to leave his Banana here, alone in this world that was cruel. She already suffered so much he couldn't bear to make her hurt anymore. He had spent many nights up, contemplating whether he should bring her with him, while she slept quietly next to him.

"Banana," he murmured her nickname quietly, "Anna. Promise me you'll stay safe. Please. I couldn't bear it if…" He cut himself off. He wouldn't allow himself to think of that. She would be safe. "Anna, just promise me. Please." Anna sighed into his embrace.

"Fine. I promise I'll stay safe, or as safe as I can get in this demon infested nuthouse." Chris kissed Anna's forehead gently and pulled away from the embrace sadly. Anna sniffled, eyes still pouring out rivers of tears. She shook her head sadly and picked up the brown rucksack on the floor. She hugged it to her chest and handed it to Chris. She didn't want him to leave. She had already lost everything she had.

Until she found Chris. She had been orphaned, but she didn't know how, and didn't really feel like knowing. She had been alone for years, begging on the streets. Anna sighed, lost in the memories of the cruel past she had grown up in.

Chris realized this. He turned around and swept her into a tight embrace as she sobbed hysterically. "Shh," he whispered into the cascade of brown waves. Gently she pulled his head to her, and they kissed sweetly, quietly knowing that this may be the last time they could see each other for a long time.

_April 5, 2024_

Chris sighed. He'd been working with the Resistance so much, he hadn't been able to see Anna in a while. In fact, in the past four years, he had only seen her maybe four or five times. He missed her. Her long hair, her sparkling eyes, her sweet heart. But the last time he had seen her, she seemed nervous, frightened. Like she was hiding something. She seemed so unsteady, so… scared.

Anna sighed. She hadn't seen Chris in months. This was good, kind of, because she had no idea how to tell him. She was terrified, and she knew that he knew she was. She couldn't hide anymore. He'd find out eventually. Shaking her head, she walked into the small room designated as the kitchen. She smiled sadly, looking at the small figure sitting at the table. The little girl looked up.

"Look mommy! I made the leaves turn purple!" The little girl held her hand out for her mother to see. Anna smiled. "That's amazing sweetie! I'm so proud of you!" Anna kissed the girl's forehead. She sighed and grabbed a pan. "Eggs or sausage?" The little girl's face lit up. "Eggs eggs eggs!" The girl chanted. Anna laughed. "Alright alright!" Anna's daughter looked up at her, and Anna couldn't help feeling broken inside. Her baby girl… Anna shook her head absently. She loved her baby, her sweet little Sarah.

A quiet chime was Anna's only warning. Her eyes widened. "Sarah… Get downstairs quick!" Sarah, hearing the fear in her mother's voice, grabbed her things and orbed down to the small basement. Anna turned around as the other swirl of orbs solidified and became the person she loved so dearly, Chris. She smiled and ran into Chris' arms. He kissed her forehead gently. She clung to him tightly, trying to express all her love into that one tight embrace.

"Anna…" She put a finger to his lips and just let him hold her. He smiled into her hair. She let go of him quietly and flicked her hair out of her face. Chris looked at her carefully. She raised an eyebrow. "Is… Is something wrong? Chris?" He shook his head. She laughed and punched him in the arm. "Sit down, you must be exhausted!"

"Just a bit…" He sniffed the air. "Is that… eggs?" Anna laughed at him. "You and your stomach, I swear sometimes I just want to put you in a room with unlimited food and see what happens!" Chris looked thoughtfully at her. "That's not a bad idea." She chuckled, but inside she was worried. What about Sarah, her little baby, sitting down in the basement? What if someone tried to take her? She hated hiding Sarah. The girl was so young. She didn't always have the best ideas. Like the time she had brought that slime monster to life. It had taken Anna a week to take care of that situation while trying to avoid anyone finding out.

Chris noticed that she had gotten distracted, so he got up and made the eggs on his own. He slid the eggs onto a plate and put it down, then went over to Anna. He put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong." He didn't bother making it a question. He could feel it, there was something bothering her. He just didn't know what. If only she would tell him.

She shook herself. "Oh, nothing! I'm fine. Just thinking. Again." Chris didn't believe her, she knew that. She just pushed her way into his arms. "I just missed you so much." He frowned. "Anna. What are you hiding from me?" She looked up, eyes terrified. "Chris… I… I can't tell you." Chris shook his head and let go of her.

"Wait, Chris… Where are you going? Don't leave! Please!" Anna cried as he orbed away. She fell to the floor, shaking. Sarah poked her head out of the basement door. "Mommy?" Anna looked up. She suddenly felt terrible, she shouldn't be crying. Sarah ran towards her mother. "It's okay Mommy. No one will hurt you. I'll protect you." Anna looked up at her three year old, her daughter, Sarah Gabrielle Moseley Halliwell. She loved Sarah. Anna wouldn't let anything touch her.

_2026_

"Mom!" Sarah smiled as her mother walked into the room. Anna looked at her daughter. She had been snooping around, trying to find news of Chris. All that Anna had found was that he had planned to go back in time to change everything. Anna sighed and looked at her daughter. Sarah and Anna had run into a demon about a year back. That encounter turned Sarah into a fifteen year old girl. Anna was still getting used to it. They had tried many things to change Sarah back, but nothing worked. Neither of them really minded however.

"Well. Sarah, go pack a rucksack for yourself. I'll pack mine." Anna looked so much older than her actual age of twenty three. Sarah gave her mother a look. "What exactly are you planning mother?" Anna gave one of her rare laughs, and even so, it was sarcastic. "Your father is planning on going back in time to change everything. We're going back with him. But he doesn't need to know." Sarah gaped at her mother. Anna smirked at her daughter's expression. Shaking her head, Sarah went to go pack her bag. Anna followed her daughter as she went to the other room. They would always be with Chris, whether he liked it or not. Even though he had only come by two times after the incident, Anna still loved him dearly. And nothing could ever change that.

**Please read, review, rate! If I get enough reviews I'll write the next section a lot faster. It's like motivation to me! :)**

**~Kaeyla**

**PS. WOW more than 60 hits in one day? Thanks everybody! That's my inspiration, so I'll be posting the next chapter sometime tomorrow!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the number of hits made me want to publish a lot faster, so new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I wish! Charmed isn't mine, but Anna and Sarah still are! **

Sarah sighed. Her mom was still obsessed with her dad, who was never there. It was like he almost didn't exist. She grabbed several pairs of leggings and some jeans. Sarah didn't know what she would have to do, so she shoved a nice dress into the rucksack her mother had enchanted to hold a lot more stuff than it should have. Sarah looked behind her and saw Anna watching her with those deep brown eyes. Sarah didn't have brown eyes. She had her dad's green eyes. She knew that it made her mom cry to think of the dad who wasn't there. Anna walked out sadly, leaving Sarah in the room. She needed to pack.

Chris hid in the basement of the Manor. He came here alone, knowing that if he brought anyone, they would most likely be killed as soon as he got through the portal. He orbed upstairs, summoned the Book, and recited the spell that would take him back. In the corner though, a pair of invisible people watched him, and quietly followed him back to the past.

_2003_

Anna and Sarah quickly got away, orbing to the back alley of a hotel. Sarah sighed. She had been in this situation before. Secret mission, hiding in nooks, never knowing the truth. Anna looked around and then looked at her daughter. It hurt to look at her. Sarah had her father's eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. She also had gotten her mother's brown waves, and her father's height. Sarah noticed her mom's actions.

"Thinking about Dad again?" Anna shook her head. She didn't want to admit that she was, and she knew that Sarah knew that she was. Anna hated how Sarah could read her like a book. She didn't think she was that obvious. Or was she?

"Hey. Why don't you go walk around? I know you hate being dragged into my crazy plans." Anna looked her daughter in the eyes. Her daughter wasn't supposed to be this old. She shouldn't have had to clean up her mother's mistakes. That stupid demon…

_2025_

_ Four year old Sarah bounded up to her mother laughing. Anna had taken them to a secluded place in Canada, where there were still trees. Sarah loved it, she couldn't stop smiling. Anna was full of happiness, seeing her daughter enjoy herself for the first time in months. Sarah hadn't understood why her dad wasn't around, which made her quiet and sad. Anna couldn't bear to see Sarah hurting like that anymore. _

_ "Mommy! Look! What's that?" Sarah pointed. It was a butterfly, with ruby and sapphire wings. She had never seen a butterfly before. She was amazed, and with a shout of laughter, she ran after it. Anna couldn't help laughing as her daughter chased the fluttering insect around the small clearing. She yawned. The sun was out, it was a beautiful day. She closed her eyes just for a second and laid back on the soft grass. Everything seemed perfect…_

_Sarah screamed. Anna shot up and looked around. Sarah was nowhere to be seen. Anna became frantic, standing up and calling for her daughter. She spun around, trying to look for Sarah. She cursed under her breath, beating herself up for letting Sarah wear that dark gray dress. Anna screamed again. _

"_Sarah! SARAH!" Then she heard it. Her daughter's muffled cries for help came from behind her. Anna whipped around and saw a man, dressed in black, holding her daughter captive. She pulled a dagger from her boot. "Let my daughter go!"_

_The man smirked evilly, then took off running, Sarah slung over his shoulder like a sack. Anna ran after them, screaming. She couldn't lose her daughter. She just couldn't. _

Anna blinked. She had gotten lost in her memories again. Sarah was staring at her with a look on her face, one that showed that she knew what her mom was thinking about. While her mother had been reminiscing, Sarah had gotten them a reservation in the hotel for a few nights, just until they found a permanent hideout. With a sigh, Sarah walked forward and hugged her mother tightly. Anna squeezed her tightly then let go. "Go get some air, sweetie. We're going to be here a while." Sarah smirked.

"How long would that be?" Sarah asked bluntly. Anna shook her head and shrugged. With a moan, Sarah banged her head on the wall. That pretty much meant that her mother had no idea. She was stuck in a time where she hadn't even been born yet! Anna noticed her daughter and burst out laughing.

"Sarah! Jeez. Sometimes you remind me of…" Anna trailed off, her eyes sad. Sarah understood.

"Sometimes I remind you of Dad?" Anna nodded. Sarah groaned. Her mom… Sometimes she was just so… Depressing. "Well, I'm going out for that walk of mine!" Sarah put her rucksack on the floor next to her mom and slipped the key into her mom's pocket. She sprinted out, and Anna was left staring after her. Shaking her head, she grabbed her daughter's bag and went off to their room.

Sarah hadn't felt the need to leave her mom behind like that, but she did need to clear her head. She was walking down the street, just kind of avoiding everyone's gaze. Sarah saw a park, and headed towards it. She sat down on a bench and just thought for a while. Today was a beautiful day, almost like the day she had gotten older.

_2025_

_ Sarah struggled against the bonds that tied her hands together. She tried desperately to get back to her mother, but the man had caught her and put his hand over her mouth. But he couldn't muffle her completely. The man ran off with her, leaving her mom to charge after them._

_ They had gotten far away. Sarah couldn't even hear her mother's anguished cries. The man started to mix things in a pot, and chant over it. Sarah was terrified. She wanted her mom right now, to hold her, hug her, tell her it was all a bad dream. _

_ "Maybe if I close my eyes and open them, I can wake up. It's just a bad dream!" Sarah whispered to herself. Suddenly the man turned to her with a cruel smile on his face. He undid her ties, only to have Sarah punch him hard in the gut. She tried to flee, but the man put up some kind of shield. Terrified, Sarah sat down and cried hysterically. _

_ She felt the man grab her. Sarah struggled, resisted against him. The man's evil glare was made more terrifying by the flickering light of the flames under the pot. Sarah shrieked, but the man prevailed. He dragged her over to the pot just as Anna caught up to them. But, like Sarah, Anna was repelled by the shield that the man put up. It was clear to Anna now, this man was a demon. _

_ "Sarah! SARAH!" Anna shrieked psychotically. The man ignored the screaming mother and tied Sarah to a pole next to the pot. The man began chanting over Sarah, and pulled out a dull silver cup. Sarah struggled, crying for her mother. The man dipped the cup into the pot, and the cup was filled with an orange liquid that emitted purple smoke. Still chanting, he dumped the liquid on Sarah's head. Sarah screamed in pain. _

_ The man gathered up his things, paying no attention to the screaming child tied to the pole, or the helpless mother trapped on the other side of the shield. Quickly he disappeared, and the shield evaporated. Anna ran to her daughter and cut her free, cradling Sarah in her arms. Crying hysterically, Anna carried her back to the field._

Sarah shook herself. Why did she think of that day? As she got up, she knocked someone over.

"Sorry," she muttered and looked down at the person she knocked over. She didn't recognize the man, and walked off. The man stared after her, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"She couldn't have…" Chris whispered. He shook his head. No. It couldn't be Anna. This girl had green eyes. Anna had those deep chocolate brown eyes. But still… This girl looked almost exactly like Anna. What if… No. Anna didn't have any powers, not that he knew of. But still, he followed Sarah as she strode back to the hotel.

**Oooh… Chris is the stalker now huh? Sarah and Anna are reliving the past? What next?**

**Review, rate! The more reviews and hits I get the more inspired I am to keep going!**

**~Kaeyla**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I got a couple of reviews from friends... And one from crlncyln, thanks so much! Here's your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nopeee still not mine!  
**

Sarah walked off. Her mom would probably laugh at her for tripping over someone. It was something she would do. Anna always loved making fun of Sarah for being so clumsy. She frowned. It felt like… Like someone was following her. As she passed a window, she sneaked a look. It was the guy she tripped over! Why was he following her? She shook her head and half sprinted into the nearest alley. She didn't like being followed.

Chris hoped he was being sneaky enough. But soon he noticed the girl sneaking looks behind her. All of a sudden she just ran into the alley. He followed her. She was waiting there, hands on hips, an accusing glare on her face.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Sarah glared at him.

"I… Um…" Chris was at a loss for words. This girl was so much like his Anna. He shook his head. She wasn't his anymore. She wouldn't even tell him what was wrong.

"WELL? Nobody follows other people unless they want something or they're creepy! And in your case, I think it's BOTH!" She jabbed a finger at him angrily, then turned on her heel and ran. Chris stood, shocked, then followed after her. There was something about her that he just couldn't put his finger on.

Sarah ran back to the hotel, panting slightly. Anna was sitting in the lobby, feet tucked under her as she read a magazine. She looked up and laughed at Sarah.

"Sweetie! You get chased by a dog or something?" Anna laughed lightly at her own joke. Sarah rolled her eyes and hugged her mother. Anna sighed. "Seriously. What happened?"

"Some creepy guy was following me." Sarah said it bluntly. Anna looked at her questioningly, and Sarah just nodded her head. Sarah never sugar coated anything. She was blunt. Anna sighed. Not a day in the past and there was already a stalker following them!

Chris darted into the hotel and saw the girl he had been following. She was talking to an older woman who was sitting in a chair. Chris took those few seconds to really look at both of the women. The younger one, the one he had been following, seemed to maybe be a teenager. Her hair wasn't wavy, but it was the same brown that Anna had. Her eyes were green, that he saw when she tripped over him. She seemed to be just shorter than him. She didn't seem to notice the oddity of her clothing. A faded baseball cap, a long sleeved shirt, a vest over it, and a pair of black pants. He didn't know what to think. Her face looked so much like Anna's.

The other woman stood up. Chris looked at her. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist in waves. She was taller than the other girl, by about three inches maybe. She seemed to be jittery, nervous. She sent the younger one off quickly. Then she turned around.

Chris gasped. It was Anna. She didn't see him immediately though. She placed the magazine on the coffee table in front of her and sat down. Then in a low voice she spoke.

"Chris? I can see you. I'm not that blind." Chris turned dark red and walked over to her. He stood in front of her, and opened his mouth to yell at her for being here. "Before you say anything, why were you following Sarah?"

"Um… I thought she looked like you?" Chris said it, almost like it was a question. Anna laughed at him, at his confused expression. She scooted over and patted the seat next to her. Warily, Chris sat down. Anna smirked, noticing his discomfort. "What's wrong Chris?"

He looked up at her. "Why are you here?" Anna's smirk faded. She put her head down and just sighed gently. He waited for an answer. Nothing. He felt bad, like he'd been a little too mean. Chris put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Come on. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"You don't want me here. I completely understand." Chris opened his mouth to speak, but he knew, at least partially, it was true. He didn't want Anna here. He wanted her safe. But with their future like it was, nowhere was truly safe. And he knew that Anna knew that. But still, she shouldn't be here. Somehow it had gotten out that he was coming. Which could mean…

"Anna. Does he know?" He looked at her straight in those dark brown eyes, the eyes that reminded him of chocolate, smooth melted chocolate. She shook her head at him, her hair shaking as she did.

"I don't think so. I heard rumors about you coming back, so I did a little…" She fidgeted a bit. "Sneaking?" Chris gave her a look. She sighed. "Fine, fine. Stalking. Make you happier?" He nodded. "I wasn't sure. If I was wrong, Sarah and I would've probably been killed. But luckily, I wasn't. And here we are." Chris sighed.

"Just… stay out of the way. We can't have you messing everything up." Anna glared at Chris, almost an accusatory stare that made him uncomfortable. He hated this, not being the perfect couple they used to be. "Don't give me that look Anna."

"I want to help you Chris! Why do you think I came back? SNUCK back for that matter?" She stood up angrily and shook her head. "I need to go." She ran off towards the elevator. She hadn't been this distraught in so long.

_2025_

_ Anna cried, cradling Sarah in her arms. She carried her daughter back to the sunny fields. It was like nature was taunting her now, being so perfect while her daughter, her little Sarah was attacked. She was angry. She hated the world right now. She hated her parents for dying, Chris for leaving, everyone. She hated herself most of all. _

_ Anna put Sarah on the blanket. The little girl was unconscious after her ordeal. Anna couldn't help but cry more, seeing her look so small and helpless. She should've been a better mother. She should've protected her daughter better. Anna curled up in a ball and lost herself in self-hate as the sun went down. _

_ She woke up the next morning, still curled in a ball on the ground. The sun was blocked by dark clouds. Blinking and yawning, she looked over at the blanket. Sarah was missing. _

_ "No… not again!" Her voice cracked and she burst into hysteric tears. She heard a crack from behind her. Whipping around, she saw a young teenager, maybe fourteen, carrying a small pile of wood. The girl had short brown hair, and green eyes. When the teenager saw Anna staring, she looked sad. Anna suddenly made a connection. _

_ "Sarah?"_

The elevator doors opened on the third floor, and Anna strode down the hall, her skirt swishing against her legs. Pulling out her key, she opened the door. Sarah was on the couch, asleep. Anna smiled sadly. Sarah needed to sleep. Many nights she spent up, watching over her mother. _Mother…_

Anna hadn't known either of her parents, and if she had had any memories of them, they were long forgotten, hidden behind memories of nights on the streets. That's why she tried to be that amazing mother to Sarah now. To make up for what she didn't have.

A family.

**So... That explains what happened to Sarah hopefully. Yes, Anna and Chris are unknowingly starting to patch up their mistakes. And Anna's backstory will be revealed in the next couple of chapters! She's not as innocent as you think!**

**Review, rate, etc! Thanks!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a shorter chapter, sorry! I didn't have much time to write it and I hit writer's block a LOT! I promise next chapter will be a lot better! **

**Disclaimer: We all wish, don't we? Oh wells.  
**

Anna wondered that night. She lay back in her bed, thinking. She tried to dredge up some memory of her parents. She never knew their names, except for the last names her parents had passed on. Anna Michele Taylor Moseley was her birth name. She never knew any other name. Born April sixteenth, two thousand three, Anna had been orphaned when she was eleven months old. She didn't have any say in what happened to her later. She had been shuffled from foster home to foster home…

_2016_

_ WHACK! The punch collided with Anna's left arm, and she cried out in pain. Her new foster family always seemed to hit her. She curled up in a ball and endured the punches. She tried to stay strong._

_ 'What's a matter, girlie? Not tough enough?" Her new foster father sneered at her. She could smell the alcohol coming off him in waves. Whenever this guy got drunk, he got violent. And he took it out on thirteen year old Anna. Often, his wife would join him. They'd swing at Anna, and she would try to dodge them. But most of the time, she ended up bruised. Anna cried. _

_ Finally her foster father left her alone, probably to get another drink. Anna couldn't take it. She ran into the garage and grabbed her bag. Quickly, she shoved everything she had into it. That wasn't much. All she had was a copy of her birth certificate, a couple of shirts, a skirt, a dress, and two pairs of pants. She could hear her foster family snoring inside. She pushed open the garage door and snuck back in. Anna found the small wad of cash in the couch. It was only a hundred dollars, but she'd take it._

_ And take it she did. She shoved the money into her bag, pulled on the black jacket she found on top of the dryer, grabbed her bag, and ran. She was on her own now. She'd find her way in the world somehow._

Sarah woke up late that morning. Yawning, she walked into the bedroom and saw her mother already up, standing by the door that led to the balcony. Sarah knew that look. It was the look her mom had whenever she was trying to figure out something. "You okay?"

Anna nodded at her. Sarah sighed. "I'm going to go get some coffee. Holler if you need me." And Sarah orbed out. Anna laughed quietly. That was something Chris used to do, and it usually irritated Anna to no end. She sighed and went to go reserve another night.

Sarah landed in an alley outside a small coffee house. She knew her mother didn't know her parents. That always bothered them. But neither of them would talk about it. Sarah walked inside, and a wave of warmth washed over her. Sarah went up to the counter. "One venti decaf coffee and a caramel frap." She figured she'd order something for her mom. Just to be nice.

Back at the hotel, Anna sat down out on the balcony. From here she had a beautiful view of the city. She wondered what her parents were like. Anna spent so many nights up, wondering what happened. She always said to herself, I don't want to know. I don't want to know. But she did, deep down. She had an idea. Anna knew she was born in San Fransisco. What if her records were here? She was already born, she knew that. Only a few months old right now. She got up and nearly ran back inside the room. She left a note for Sarah:

Sarah,

Gone out. Be back sometime later. Low profile, okay? Love you.

Mom

**Ah, Anna, you and your crazy plans, right? **

**I'll update maybe once a day, unless I'm busy. Once school starts back up, maybe once or twice a week, because I have rehearsals. But it depends. Review, rate, etc! **

**Thanks!  
**


	5. Update

Hi there everybody! I've kind of hit a roadblock with this story! Plus I started working on another one as well. But don't worry, once my mind starts to work again, I'll be updating on here again! But just to be nice, I'll put down a little of the next chapter, just until my brain works again!

Anna walked into the building, the wrinkled copy of her birth certificate in her hand. She strode up to the computer and searched it up. The screen popped up:

_**Anna Michele Taylor Moseley**_

_**April 16, 2003 at 10:03 AM**_

_**Aria Gabrielle Taylor and Samuel Finn Moseley**_

There wasn't any other information, but Anna felt a little better. She ran her finger over the screen, tracing the names of her parents. She copied them down onto a notepad. She reset the computer and walked over to the phone books. "Moseley, Moseley…" She muttered to herself, running her finger down the page. Aha. She found the number. Anna added that to the list on her notepad. Replacing the phone book, she left the building, heart light.

Sarah orbed back to the hotel. Where was her mom? She saw a folded up piece of paper and sighed. Her mom ran off on another scheme. Almost on cue, Anna walked in. Sarah raised her eyebrow. Anna laughed at her. She held up the notepad. Sarah snatched it from her.

"Uh uh. Mom, I know you want to know about them, but you can't run up to them and be like 'Hi, I'm the future version of your daughter. I have a daughter, I'm not married, and you two are dead before I'm one!'" Sarah put her hands on her hips and glared. Anna shook her head.

Hope that was good enough for now! Really sorry!


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating! I hit major writer's block. T.T And then I had another idea for a different fanfic so I've been updating that one. Anyways, I'm baaaaaack! :D YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I wish, but no not mine.  
**

Anna walked into the building, the wrinkled copy of her birth certificate in her hand. She strode up to the computer and searched it up. The screen popped up:

_**Anna Michele Taylor Moseley**_

_**April 16, 2003 at 10:03 AM**_

_**Aria Gabrielle Taylor and Samuel Finn Moseley**_

There wasn't any other information, but Anna felt a little better. She ran her finger over the screen, tracing the names of her parents. She copied them down onto a notepad. She reset the computer and walked over to the phone books. "Moseley, Moseley…" She muttered to herself, running her finger down the page. Aha. She found the number. Anna added that to the list on her notepad. Replacing the phone book, she left the building, heart light.

Sarah orbed back to the hotel. Where was her mom? She saw a folded up piece of paper and sighed. Her mom ran off on another scheme. Almost on cue, Anna walked in. Sarah raised her eyebrow. Anna laughed at her. She held up the notepad. Sarah snatched it from her.

"Uh uh. Mom, I know you want to know about them, but you can't run up to them and be like 'Hi, I'm the future version of your daughter. I have a daughter, I'm not married, and you two are dead before I'm one!'" Sarah put her hands on her hips and glared. Anna shook her head.

"I just need to… see them. That's all!" Anna sighed.

"Uh huh. See them? Like what you're doing now, stalking Dad? You said, and I quote, 'We're just going to go see him! Nothing wrong with that!' Nothing wrong with that?" Sarah threw her hands up. "All you care about is Dad, Mom! He's not coming back! You and I both know that!" Anna looked like she was shot. Sarah's face fell. "Mom… I didn't mean it that way. Mom!" Anna stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Sarah groaned. Her mom was probably going to do something reckless.

Anna walked down to the internet cafe she saw when they first got here. She went in and paid for the internet. She looked up the phone number and it gave her an address. She wrote it down quickly, erased the history, and left.

She stopped outside the house. It was white, with hunter green trim. She could see people inside. She went up the window and hid in the bush, watching them. The woman had long dark red hair that fell in waves to her waist. She was playing with a little baby. Anna realized with a jolt that the baby was her. She was seeing her mom. Anna noticed that her mom looked happy. Then a man walked out. He looked slightly scared as he took baby Anna from her mom. That must be her dad. He had dark brown hair, like Anna. He hugged baby Anna. He looked like he was crying.

Then there was a swirl of white blue orbs that appeared behind Anna's dad. His eyes widened and he gave the baby back to her mother. Anna's mom looked like she was about to argue with her dad, but he shook his head. It looked like he was telling her to take baby Anna and go. Anna's mom took baby Anna and disappeared in a swirl of blue white orbs. Anna's mouth dropped. Her mother was a Whitelighter. Then why didn't she have powers?

Anna kept watching. The orbs solidified into a man. Anna's eyes opened wide. It was Chris' dad, Leo. What was he doing here? Anna saw her dad pull a crossbow off his back. "Oh my God," Anna whispered. Anna's dad was a Darklighter. Anna was in disbelief. Then what did that make her? What would Sarah think? What would Chris think?

Anna still kept on watching. She watched Leo and her dad fight, but in the end her dad was killed. She turned her head away, stifling a sob. She got up and ran back to the hotel crying hysterically. This wasn't right. Chris' dad killed her dad. This just wasn't right. It wasn't.

Anna ran into someone. She looked up to say sorry. She gasped at who it was.

Chris.

**Ooooh cliffhanger! Haha no not really. Review, rate, etc! Let me know if you think there's anything wrong! **

**And I did say Anna had a sketchy past... dun dun DUNNNNNN! **

**Thanks!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Annnnd I'm back after so long! I really apologize! I got distracted by another fanfic, and that one ended up with a sequel that I'm probably still going to work with for a little while! D: This one will be updated again, but just not as much. I kind of lost most of the ideas for it so we'll see what happens!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not at all.  
**

Chris caught Anna. She gave him a small smile and got up. She was still shaken though, by seeing the death of her own father by the grandfather of Sarah.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" She looked at him, then looked down. Her heart was aching.

"Nothing, Chris. I'm going back to the hotel." She strode off, Chris staring after her.

Anna wiped the tears from her eyes. She was hurting inside. What she saw… It terrified her. What would Leo have done to her and Sarah if he knew? Thank God she hadn't stuck around to find out. The elevator doors closed and the elevator shuddered as Anna rode it back up to her room.

Sarah lay face down on the bed, asleep. Anna smiled softly seeing her. Grabbing a blanket from the room, Anna sat outside in the living room. _I don't understand… How come I don't have powers? Is it like recessive genetics or something? What if… What if my parents bound them? To keep me safe? _

That must be it. Anna got up and pulled a small vial from her bag. She kept at least two of each potion she knew. She popped open the vial quietly and drunk it. Heat rushed through her body. Anna blinked hard. Somehow, now she just felt right. Anna sneezed, and suddenly she found herself outside on the balcony. She let out a cheer of joy. Then she frowned. How was she going to get back inside?

"Oh yeah, huh," she muttered to herself. She orbed back into the room. A wide smile spread over her face. Sarah walked out of the room, and stared at her mother.

"Oh boy."

**Eek! I know it's crazy short, but I was kind of trying to get one chapter since I kind of abandoned this story!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEE!  
**


	8. Sorry

**_Hey there..._**

**_I'm really sorry. I just can't seem to write this story anymore. :/ If I did continue it, Anna and Chris would have slowly gotten back together, Chris would know about Sarah around the time of Witchstock, the sisters would have found out about Anna and Sarah around Hyde School Reunion, Chris would have still died, and Anna and Sarah would have gone back to the future. _**

**_I'm sorry guys!_**

**_-Rach  
_**


End file.
